This invention relates to microsomal triglyceride transfer protein, genes for the protein, expression vectors comprising the genes, host cells comprising the vectors, methods for producing the protein, methods for detecting inhibitors of the protein, and methods of using the protein and/or its inhibitors.
The microsomal triglyceride transfer protein (MTP) catalyzes the transport of triglyceride (TG), cholesteryl ester (CE), and phosphatidylcholine (PC) between small unilamellar vesicles (SUV). Wetterau and Zilversmit, Chem. Phys. Lipids 38, 205-22 (1985). When transfer rates are expressed as the percent of the donor lipid transferred per time, MTP expresses a distinct preference for neutral lipid transport (TG and CE), relative to phospholipid transport. The protein from bovine liver has been isolated and characterized. Wetterau and Zilversmit, Chem. Phys. Lipids 38, 205-22 (1985). Polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (PAGE) analysis of the purified protein suggests that the transfer protein is a complex of two subunits of apparent molecular weights 58,000 and 88,000, since a single band was present when purified MTP was electrophoresed under nondenaturing condition, while two bands of apparent molecular weights 58,000 and 88,000 were identified when electrophoresis was performed in the presence of sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS). These two polypeptides are hereinafter referred to as 58 kDa and 88 kDa, respectively, or the 58 kDa and the 88 kDa component of MTP, respectively, or the low molecular weight subunit and the high molecular weight subunit of MTP, respectively.
Characterization of the 58,000 molecular weight component of bovine MTP indicates that it is the previously characterized multifunctional protein, protein disulfide isomerase (PDI). Wetterau et al., J. Biol. Chem. 265, 9800-7 (1990). The presence of PDI in the transfer protein is supported by evidence showing that (1) the amino terminal 25 amino acids of the bovine 58,000 kDa component of MTP is identical to that of bovine PDI, and (2) disulfide isomerase activity was expressed by bovine MTP following the dissociation of the 58 kDa-88 kDa protein complex. In addition, antibodies raised against bovine PDI, a protein which by itself has no TG transfer activity, were able to immunoprecipitate bovine TG transfer activity from a solution containing purified bovine MTP.
PDI normally plays a role in the folding and assembly of newly synthesized disulfide bonded proteins within the lumen of the endoplasmic reticulum. Bulleid and Freedman, Nature 335, 649-51 (1988). It catalyzes the proper pairing of cysteine residues into disulfide bonds, thus catalyzing the proper folding of disulfide bonded proteins. In addition, PDI has been reported to be identical to the beta subunit of human prolyl 4-hydroxylase. Koivu et al., J. Biol. Chem. 262, 6447-9 (1987). The role of PDI in the bovine transfer protein is not clear. It does appear to be an essential component of the transfer protein as dissociation of PDI from the 88 kDa component of bovine MTP by either low concentrations of a denaturant (guanidine HCl), a chaotropic agent (sodium perchlorate), or a nondenaturing detergent (octyl glucoside) results in a loss of transfer activity. Wetterau et al., Biochemistry 30, 9728-35 (1991). Isolated bovine PDI has no apparent lipid transfer activity, suggesting that either the 88 kDa polypeptide is the transfer protein or that it confers transfer activity to the protein complex.
The tissue and subcellular distribution of MTP activity in rats has been investigated. Wetterau and Zilversmit, Biochem. Biophys. Acta. 875, 610-7 (1986). Lipid transfer activity was found in liver and intestine. Little or no transfer activity was found in plasma, brain, heart, or kidney. Within the liver, MTP was a soluble protein located within the lumen of the microsomal fraction. Approximately equal concentrations were found in the smooth and rough microsomes.
Abetalipoproteinemia is an autosomal recessive disease characterized by a virtual absence of plasma lipoproteins which contain apolipoprotein B (apoB). Kane and Havel in The Metabolic Basis of Inherited Disease, Sixth edition, 1139-64 (1989). Plasma TG levels may be as low as a few mg/dL, and they fail to rise after fat ingestion. Plasma cholesterol levels are often only 20-45 mg/dL. These abnormalities are the result of a genetic defect in the assembly and/or secretion of very low density lipoproteins (VLDL) in the liver and chylomicrons in the intestine. The molecular basis for this defect has not been previously determined. In subjects examined, triglyceride, phospholipid, and cholesterol synthesis appear normal. At autopsy, subjects are free of atherosclerosis. Schaefer et al., Clin. Chem. 34, B9-12 (1988). A link between the apoB gene and abetalipoproteinemia has been excluded in several families. Talmud et al., J. Clin. Invest. 82, 1803-6 (1988) and Huang et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet. 46, 1141-8 (1990).
Subjects with abetalipoproteinemia are afflicted with numerous maladies. Kane and Havel, supra. Subjects have fat malabsorption and TG accumulation in their enterocytes and hepatocytes. Due to the absence of TG-rich plasma lipoproteins, there is a defect in the transport of fat-soluble vitamins such as vitamin E. This results in acanthocytosis of erythrocytes, spinocerebellar ataxia with degeneration of the fasciculus cuneatus and gracilis, peripheral neuropathy, degenerative pigmentary retinopathy, and ceroid myopathy. Treatment of abetalipopmteinemic subjects includes dietary restriction of fat intake and dietary supplementation with vitamins A, E and K.
To date, the physiological role of MTP has not been demonstrated. In vitro, it catalyzes the transport of lipid molecules between phospholipid membranes. Presumably, it plays a similar role in vivo, and thus plays some role in lipid metabolism. The subcellular (lumen of the microsomal fraction) and tissue distribution (liver and intestine) of MTP have led to speculation that it plays a role in the assembly of plasma lipoproteins, as these are the sites of plasma lipoprotein assembly. Wetterau and Zilversmit, Biochem. Biophys. Acta. 875, 610-7 (1986). The ability of MTP to catalyze the transport of TG between membranes is consistent with this hypothesis, and suggests that MTP may catalyze the transport of TG from its site of synthesis in the endoplasmic reticulum (ER) membrane to nascent lipoprotein particles within the lumen of the ER.
Olofsson and colleagues have studied lipoprotein assembly in HepG2 cells. Bostrom et al., J. Biol. Chem. 263, 4434-42 (1988). Their results suggest small precursor lipoproteins become larger with time. This would be consistent with the addition or transfer of lipid molecules to nascent lipoproteins as they are assembled. MTP may play a role in this process. In support of this hypothesis, Howell and Palade, J. Cell Biol. 92, 833-45 (1982), isolated nascent lipoproteins from the hepatic Golgi fraction of rat liver. There was a spectrum of sizes of particles present with varying lipid and protein compositions. Particles of high density lipoprotein (HDL) density, yet containing apoB, were found. Higgins and Hutson, J. Lipid Res. 25 1295-1305 (1984), reported lipoproteins isolated from Golgi were consistently larger than those from the endoplasmic reticulum, again suggesting the assembly of lipoproteins is a progressive event. However, there is no direct evidence in the prior art demonstrating that MTP plays a role in lipid metabolism or the assembly of plasma lipoprotein.
The present invention concerns an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleic acid sequence coding for all or part of the high molecular weight subunit of MTP and/or intron, 5xe2x80x2, or 3xe2x80x2 flanking regions thereof. Preferably, the nucleic acid molecule is a DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) molecule, and the nucleic acid sequence is a DNA sequence. Further preferred is a nucleic acid having all or part of the nucleotide sequence as shown in SEQ. ID. NOS. 1, 2, 5, 7, 8, 1 together with 5, 2 together with 7, the first 108 bases of 2 together with 8, the first 108 bases of 2 together with 7 and 8, or 8 together with 31 and 32.
The present invention also concerns a nucleic acid molecule having a sequence complementary to the above sequences and/or intron, 5xe2x80x2, or 3xe2x80x2 flanking regions thereof.
The present invention further concerns expression vectors comprising a DNA sequence coding for all or part of the high molecular weight subunit of MTP.
The present invention additionally concerns prokaryotic or eukaryotic host cells containing an expression vector that comprises a DNA sequence coding for all or part of the high molecular weight subunit of MTP.
The present invention additionally concerns polypeptides molecules comprising all or part of the high molecular weight subunit of MTP. Preferably, the polypeptide is the high molecular weight subunit of human MTP or the recombinantly produced high molecular weight subunit of bovine MTP.
The present invention also concerns methods for detecting nucleic acid sequences coding for all or part of the high molecular weight subunit of MTP or related nucleic acid sequences.
The present invention further concerns methods for detecting inhibitors of MTP and, hence, anti-atherosclerotic and lipid lowering agents.
The present invention further concerns a novel method for treatment of atherosclerosis, or for lowering the level of serum lipids such as serum cholesterol, TG, PC, or CE in a mammalian species comprising administration of a therapeutically effective amount of an agent that decreases the activity or amount of MTP. Such agents would also be useful for treatment of diseases associated or affected by serum lipid levels, such as pancreatitis, hyperglycemia, obesity and the like. In particular, this invention concerns a method of treatment wherein the agent that decreases the activity of MTP is a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl (all optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, or 3 groups selected from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylmercapto, arylmercapto, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl);
R2, R3, R4 are independently hydrogen, halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylmercapto, arylmercapto, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl;
R5 and R6 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl (all optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, or 3 groups selected from hydrogen, halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylmercapto, arylmercapto, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl; with the proviso that when R5 is CH3, R6 is not hydrogen.
R7 is alkyl (optionally substituted with oxo), aryl, or arylalkyl (wherein the alkyl portion is optionally substituted with oxo). Examples of such oxo-sustituted groups are described in Cortizo, L., J. Med. Chem. 34, 2242-2247 (1991).
Also in accordance with the present invention are novel compounds of formula I, wherein R1 is alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl (wherein the alkyl comprises at least two carbon atoms), heteroarylalkyl (wherein the alkyl comprises at least two carbon atoms), cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl, all optionally substituted as described above.
The present invention further concerns novel compounds of formula II wherein R1 is arylalkyl or heteroarylalkyl, wherein the alkyl portion of each comprises at least two carbon atoms and wherein each is optionally substituted as described above.
Further still in accordance with the present invention are novel compounds of the formula 